


Love Spell

by Laeirel



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, so is the cloak, they tag-teamed, wong is tired of his dumb wizard friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel
Summary: Day 2: ButterfliesWong casts a spell to help Stephen and Tony get together.





	Love Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I can just imagine Wong singing Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid to Stephen until he gets his point across.

The Sanctum is quiet. Stephen and Wong have been practicing new spells the entire morning. The spells weren't meant to be powerful, just little ones to have in case they got into trouble.

Wong flips the page in the book he has open to start another spell. When he looks down at the book he smirks when he sees it, a love spell. God, he needed this. And he knew the perfect test subject: the dumb wizard across the room from him who refuses to admit his feelings for a certain billionaire.

Mentally, Wong counted off the numerous times the man came over and openly flirted with Stephen only for the other to completely avoid the topic. Wong shook his head. Never mind, that was too many times to count, he'd lost track after thirty-six.

Raising a hand, Wong recited the chant with his focus on Stephen.

_"Xiǎo húdié,_   
_Miǎnfèi fēixíng,_   
_Ràng zhèxiē liànrén kàn dào,_   
_Nǐ jiùshì nàgè wèi wǒ ér shēng de rén!"_

_There,_  Wong thought. _that solves that problem._

He had read through the entire page, but what had caught his eye was the butterfly picture. Wong smirked and turned the page again. Maybe this'll help Stephen with his Tony problem.

"Wong? Strange? Are you two here?" Speak of the devil.  _This'll be good._

"In here, Stark." Stephen called as a blue butterfly slipped from his fingers. "Huh?"

"I may have a problem." Tony said as soon as he found them. "You see-" An orange butterfly flew from the Reactor. "-that! What the hell's going on, Stephie?"

 _And there's the nickname. Blush in three, two, ah, there it is!_  Wong watched in his usual silence as Stephen's face burned when he heard the billionaire's infamous nicknames for the ex-doctor.

"I... don't know." Stephen squeaked. "It's happening to me, too. Ah!" Another butterfly, orange, appeared and landed on Stephen's nose. Both sorcerers noted the pale blue butterflies surrounding Tony, whose focus was on Stephen, who was looking at the butterfly on his nose.

Wong turned to leave. "It wont go away." He said simply, closing the book in his hand.

"Wha- how do you know?" Tony asked.

"It's a spell, and I'm the one who cast it. So, in simpler terms, figure it out."

Stephen paled and Tony turned red.

"You seriously did this?" Stephen asked, glaring at his friend. "What'd you do it for? Spite?"

"Well, that, amusement and the fact that it's about damn you did something about it." Wong chuckled and headed up the stairs, ignoring Stephen's calls for him to come back.

"I'm serious, Wong! Reverse this!"

"What exactly is this?" Tony asked and Stephen could practically hear Wong teasing him.  _Yeah, Stephen. What is it?_

Stephen exhaled in annoyance. "A love spell. A spell that I have no idea what it does, or what the consequences are."

"Seriously? Love spells exist?" Tony's annoyed look made Stephen chuckle softly.

"Yes, Tony." The cloak lifted itself off of Stephen's shoulders and pushed Tony into it's master who barely caught the billionaire. "Hey! What are you doing?"

The cloak puffed up before wrapping itself around the two men, a yelp of surprise escaping Tony as Stephen's hands are pressed tighter to his waist.

"I'm sorry!" Stephen exclaimed, he was sure his face was the same shade as the cloak. "It normally doesn't act like this!"

"Well, what does it want?" Tony asked.

"Something that wont work." There's an annoyed squeeze and Stephen growled. "Wong put you up to this, didn't he?" The cloak seemed insulted, so it pushed Stephen and Tony to the ground and the butterflies scattered.

Tony smirked as he watched Stephen argue with the sentient fabric. "I don't need your help! Or Wong's!" The cloak flew off. "Hey!"

"I don't think they're coming back, Strange." Tony said.

"Huh?" Stephen turned back to Tony after he'd scrambled to get off of the man.

"Maybe if Mordo knew that  _Tony Stark_  was your weakness, he would've won." Wong called from the stairs.

_"Wong!"_

This amused Tony. "I'm your weakness, huh?"

"I never- I didn't- I-!" Tony cut Stephen off by pulling him into a kiss.

"You're my weakness too, you dumb wizard." Tony murmured against his lips. "I  _was_ going to ask you out, but this is much better."

"We can do that later." Stephen's quiet response made Tony grin before the sorcerer kissed him again.

Neither man noticed that the butterflies had disappeared until Wong kicked them out of the Sanctum.


End file.
